


Won't go home without you

by MoonwritingFF



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family, LGBTQ Female Character, Romance, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwritingFF/pseuds/MoonwritingFF
Summary: Chloe is unconscious. "I hope reminiscing the past can bring the old days back...can bring you back." Beca said as she kissed her wife's hand, tears streaming down her face. Will the memories of their lives together help heal Chloe and their relationship?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 33





	1. It's late

Beca let out a deep sigh as she parked her car in their garage. She checked the time hoping that her wife would understand because she was supposed to have a dinner date with Chloe but she got caught up with work.

She took out her keys from her pocket as she made her way to the porch. She opened their front door and she was met with dead silence. First she thought Chloe was fast asleep but then she heard footsteps coming from the living room.

There, standing in front of her was Chloe who looked like she had been crying. She was wearing a flowy black dress and her hair was messy. Beca couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm so sorry that we had to cancel. I just got busy with work and my boss-"

"Beca, do you still want to be with me?" Chloe cut her off.

Beca felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't expecting those words would come out from her wife. Sure, they had been having fights every now and then. Beca's time management was the main issue. But this was something new.

"Chloe, please not tonight. Emily is asleep."

"I left Emily at Aubrey's for tonight because I thought we were going to spend some time together." Chloe stated. She crossed her arms and glared at the brunette.

"Look, I'm-"

"Beca, I know what you're going to say. Please stop making your work an excuse."

Beca quirked her eyebrow and slightly rose her voice "What am I supposed to say? I'm trying my best here!"

"Your best? Beca, you missed Emily's 1st birthday party because your boss wanted you to be at HIS party!" Chloe's fists were now on her sides.

Beca let out a frustrated sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Chloe, My job was at stake there."

"Jesus Christ, I knew it! Your job is way more important than your family." Chloe shook her head and scoffed.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Beca retorted.

"You know what? Sometimes I think you regret having Emily. I'm sorry if you think I forced you to having a kid."

"Hey, when I said I wanted to start a family I meant it." Beca shot her a glare.

"Yeah? Ok. Aubrey is inviting us to her beach house this weekend. Are you coming?"

Beca wanted to say yes but then she remembered her boss told her about an important meeting this weekend. She hesitated for a moment.

"I..." She sighed and looked away from her wife's glare.

"I thought so." Chloe said in a cold voice and started walking away. She took her car keys from the coffee table in the living room and walked past Beca.

Getting worried, Beca asked "Where are you going?"

"I just need to get away from here" Chloe replied, not making eye-contact with her wife, as she opened the door.

"Chloe, please-" Beca begged as tears started to stream down her face.

"I need to be alone, Beca."

Before Beca could even speak, Chloe had already shut the door. Beca couldn't help but cry. She had messed up...again. She knew her wife just needed a drive and everything would be okay the next morning. It had been part of their "routine". They never sat down to talk about their problems. One of them would run away and usually it was Beca.

She took out a bottle of wine and sat on the couch. She thought about how to fix things with Chloe, hoping that the redhead wouldn't give up on their relationship.

* * *

It's already 1 am and there's still no sign of Chloe. Beca was starting to get worried, wondering where her wife was and why she hadn't come back yet. It had already been 2 hours since she drove away. Chloe should've been back an hour ago. With that, Beca knew something was wrong. She felt somewhat uneasy so she paced around the living room to relieve some tension.

The brunette waited for a call from Chloe, scratching the back of her neck with one hand and holding her phone with the other but she knew the redhead wouldn't call her. So she decided to call the only person Chloe could run to right now. She stopped her tracks when the person on the other line answered.

"Aubrey hi, is Chloe there?" Beca asked, trying to sound calm as possible.

"What? Chloe? Why?" Aubrey replied, confused. "I thought she was with you, you were having a date, right?"

"Yeah...Things didn't go well then she left and I can't reach her," Beca paused for a moment, "Just take care of Emily and let me know if you know anything, I'll do the same."

"Beca, wait! What happened?" Aubrey said, worried.

"I screwed up again. She just needed some time to be alone and I think she must be driving back. Otherwise she will call so we should hang up," Beca answered running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah ok. Let me know when she's back."

As soon as Beca pressed the red button on the screen, her phone rang with an upcoming call. The number was unknown but she picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell-Beale?" A man answered. Beca didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Yes? This is her." Her voice was slightly shaking. Judging by the tone of the man's voice on the other line, something bad happened. She was just praying to God nothing bad happened to Chloe.

"I am calling from St. John's Hospital. Your wife has been admitted here, she had a car accident."

Beca stopped breathing for a moment as she let those words sink in. Her heart was racing, her hands were sweating, her legs were shaking. She covered her mouth with her free hand and tried to talk, but the man on the other side talked first. She took deep breaths as she started to cry.

"Please Mrs. Stay calm. She is unconscious but stable right now."

"I'll be there soon." Beca snapped, finally able to talk. She grabbed her car keys and stormed out.


	2. Tears

_-flashback-_

_Beca couldn't sleep. Chloe said she'll just take a drive and she'll be back in an hour or two. Waiting for Chloe felt like years. It was torture. Beca remained lying in bed facing the ceiling as she waited for her. After a few minutes, she heard the door open and she immediately sat straight when she saw her wife getting inside._

" _Hey," Chloe said softly as she sniffled._

_Beca got out of bed and stood in front of her wife, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just got stressed with work and-" She held her arms and gave them a gentle squeeze._

" _Beca, I understand," Chloe cut her off, "I'm just…worried that we'll keep on doing this. I know we can work this out. I'm scared that you might leave me."_

_Beca shook her head, "I love you, Chloe. And you mean so much to me. I promise I'll make it up to you."_

" _Promise me you won't leave me," Chloe looked at her in the eyes. Beca's heart broke as she looked back at those sad blue eyes. Beca cupped her cheek and wiped a tear with her thumb. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist._

" _I promise. I'll always be here for you," Beca gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead._

* * *

Beca had run out of tears after waiting for hours in the waiting room. It felt like forever. She stood up and walked back and forth. After about another hour of torture, she sat down and let out a deep sigh. She brought her hands to her face in despair, feeling guilty and worried. She had regretted letting Chloe go on a drive. She had regretted every decision that she had made leading up to this. If only she could turn back time... but she couldn't. God knows, what's happening in there.

"Are you Mrs. Mitchell-Beale?" A woman's voice startled her. She was wearing a hospital gown.

"Yes. How is she?" Beca asked, standing up and facing the doctor. She tried to get herself together as she waited for the doctor to answer her question.

"I'm sorry, we had to transfer your wife to the OR," The doctor said sympathetically, "She had a severe accident, with fractured ribs, broken thigh, a ruptured spleen and a very severe concussion that caused a small bleeding in her head. Your wife was taken straight to OR to take care of the ruptured spleen and the bleeding in her head."

Beca's legs suddenly felt numb as she processed those words in her head. She took deep breaths and she started crying again as she sat down.

"In order to let her body recover slowly we have put her into a medically induced coma, which means that she will remain unconscious for a few days." The doctor finished and gave her a sad smile.

A long silence followed, Beca letting the words sink in once again. She couldn't help but blame herself for what happened. This all happened because she was too scared to face her problems. She was so sure that Chloe will come back after a few hours from her long drive. She had somewhat wished that it was her who was suffering and not Chloe.

"Can I see her now?" Beca asked finally, her voice shaking.

The doctor nodded and led her to Chloe's room.

As Beca walked in, she saw her wife lying unconsciously in a hospital bed. Her red hair was a mess and she had her eyes closed. Her skin was pale. Surrounding Chloe were a couple stands with medication pumps going to a fine needle into Chloe's arm. There was a monitor beeping next to Chloe's bed, indicating her heart rate and other vitals. She had a few visible cuts on her arms and one on her cheek, which were fixed together with stitches. What made Beca gasp in horror though was the ventilator tube into Chloe's throat. She slowly walked towards Chloe and gently held her hand.

She took a seat and continued sobbing beside Chloe. She planted a kiss on her knuckles and brushed her wife's hands against her cheek, the way Chloe used to do it.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I'm so sorry..." Beca whispered between sobs. And there she sat, God knows how long, until a nurse came in the room holding a coffee and placed it on the table. Beca turned her head and gave the nurse a small smile as she mouthed "thank you." The nurse smiled back at her.

"Are you the only relative?" The nurse asked shyly. Beca slightly glared at her and she continued, "I mean, you're here alone Mrs. and maybe you need some support..." Beca's face slightly softened and she just watched the nurse walk away.

The nurse was right though, and in fact Beca hadn't called Chloe's parents or Aubrey. They knew nothing about the accident. She looked at the time and she was hesitant to call them at this time of the night. It was already 4 am. Taking a deep breath Beca dialed the Beale family number but nobody answered. She decided to leave a voicemail, short and clear. Hard task. She tried to sound calm as possible.

"Um... Hello Judy and Mark it's me, Beca. I... I am at St. John's Hospital... Chloe had a car accident... But don't worry I'm here with her and... She just had surgery and she is recovering now... Call me in the morning."

Beca allowed herself to breathe deeply again to calm her down. Holding Chloe's hand again and caressing it with her thumb, she decided to call Aubrey after finishing her coffee. She knew the blonde would answer the phone and she wasn't ready to have an actual conversation right now.

After two beeps, Aubrey finally answered. "Beca? Have you found Chloe yet?"

"How's Emily?"

"She's fine and she's asleep. Beca, did you find Chloe? It's been hours since you last called," Aubrey said, worriedly.

"Bree," Beca took a deep breath and pursed her lips, "Chloe had a car accident. She's unconscious right now. And-" Her voice started to crack, "I don't know what to do, Aubrey."

"Oh my god," Aubrey gasped, "I'll tell Craig to watch Emily. I'll be on my way." She hung up. Beca kept her phone inside her pocket and sat down on the side of Chloe's bed. She held her hand and kissed it a few times.

"I'll never leave you. Don't let go, Chloe. I love you so much," Beca said in a soft voice as she looked at her wife and fought back the tears that formed in her eyes.


	3. Friends know better

A few days had gone by and everything is still the same. Aubrey and Chloe's family had arrived and they volunteered to take turns in watching Chloe but Beca insisted that she'll be the one staying and that she'll never leave her wife. The Bellas visited but they came in separate groups. Fat Amy had just visited yesterday and the blonde tried her best to lighten up the mood. But of course, everything ends with silence. Sad silence.

The third day, Aubrey entered Chloe's room to check both of her friends. She had bought a cup of coffee and a sandwich for Beca. She walked in the quiet room and noticed Beca was asleep beside Chloe. Her head was resting on her crossed arms on Chloe's bed. Aubrey placed the coffee and sandwich on the table and approached Beca. She placed a hand on her back, then Beca moved and lifted her head to give her a sad smile.

Beca rubbed her eyes and said, "Hey."

"Hey," Aubrey said in soft voice, "I brought some coffee and sandwich, if you're hungry."

Beca smiled softly and muttered a thank you. She grabbed the coffee on the table and took a sip, careful not to burn her lips. Aubrey watched her.

"Beca, I can watch Chloe for today. You need to go home and at least take some rest. You can come back later."

Beca shook her head, "I made a promise."

"I know, Beca. I'm pretty sure Chloe would want you to take a rest."

Beca twirled her coffee cup and pursed her lips before speaking, "I miss her, Aubrey. This is all my fault."

"You didn't know this was gonna happen. Don't blame yourself."

"I shouldn't have let her go. I let this happen. I just..." Beca could feel the tears pooling her eyes.

"Hey," Aubrey pulled her in for a hug, "Beca, everything is going to be alright. She's going to be okay."

They sat in silence for god knows how long as they hugged each other. The silence was comforting.

Beca laughed lightly and pulled away from Aubrey's hug. "I didn't know I would get a hug from Aubrey Posen."

"You're married to my best friend now. She loves you."

Beca smiled in response. Aubrey continued "I remember she kept on defending you when we were in college and I was too stubborn to listen."

"I know it's been years but I hate to say I told you so."

Aubrey shook her head in amusement.

* * *

_-flashback-_

" _I'm not sure about this, Chloe." Aubrey said, arms crossed as she walked behind Beca with all the Bellas. She wasn't sure about changing the set list. Singing the same songs had been a tradition for the Bellas, something that had lead them to Nationals and she felt disloyal for letting Beca change the entire thing._

" _Come on, Bree. Give her a chance. I think we can pull this off" Chloe replied and gave her a reassuring smile. Aubrey stopped her tracks to face her._

" _You talk like that because your toner is bigger than your brain" The blonde whispered harshly._

" _Hey! I have a normal sized brain!" The redhead defended herself. "And yes I like her, actually I like her so much, so can you please be nice? I think this will be a great idea. I believe in her."_

_Aubrey knew Chloe had a huge toner for the tiny brunette ever since they saw each other at the activities fair. Ever since that day, Chloe wouldn't stop talking about the mysterious brunette. Aubrey found it annoying and was praying to the aca-gods that she wouldn't meet her._

_But when the auditions came, Aubrey was surprised to see the brunette was auditioning for the Bellas. She also noticed Chloe lighten up when she saw Beca._

" _Hey guys, are you coming?" CR called._

_Aubrey and Chloe joined the Bellas in the entrance to the pool where the Riff Off took place. They weren't allowed to be there at this time of the night, but Campus Security seemed to be preoccupied with some naked guy running around somewhere._

_Their steps echoed as they walked further to the pool. Aubrey was hesitant with Beca's idea but maybe Chloe was right. Beca was their only hope to defeat the Treblemakers and this would be a chance to redeem herself from last year's puke game._

" _Aubrey would you pick a song for us, please?" Beca asked as she stopped walking and faced the Bellas. The blonde picked Bruno Mars' Just the way you are. It was one of Chloe's favorites, and it was her way to let the redhead know she had all her support._

_Chloe turned her head and smiled at her best friend. She was happy that she chose that song and got the message._

_To Aubrey's pleasing surprise, Beca gave the lead to Chloe. Beca started the intro and the other Bellas followed. It started out beautiful. Beca smiled at Chloe, giving her the signal to start singing. Chloe looked at Beca as she sang the lyrics of the song. She meant every word. She tried to stop the smile that was forming on her face when she saw Beca smiling back at her._

_Beca got so lost in Chloe's angelic voice that she almost forgot what song she was going to sing. Then she started to sing Just a Dream by Nelly. Beca turned to Aubrey and the brunette can tell that Aubrey knows this song. She pointed at her so the blonde can back her up. They both sounded amazing together._

_After singing, the Bellas looked at each other and felt satisfied with their sound. Aubrey was impressed with how they sounded. She smiled proudly at Beca but she noticed the younger girl looking at Chloe. Not looking, gazing. Chloe wasn't looking back at her because she was busy talking to Ashley._

_Aubrey approached Beca and asked, "Can I ask you something?"_

_Beca snapped back to reality, "Don't worry. I already have a few songs in mind. We can-"_

" _I know. That's not what I was going to ask."_

" _Ok, what's up?"_

" _Do you like her?"_

_Beca frowned in confusion, "What?"_

" _Beca, it's pretty obvious you like her."_

" _I just don't know if she would like to go out with me..."_

_Aubrey chuckled while shaking her head, "You'll never know until you try."_

_Beca sighed, "I'll think of something."_

" _Better think of something fast" Aubrey gave her a reassuring smile before walking away with the Bellas._

_..._

_The National Championships were done. The Bellas got their victory and they decided to throw a party at Fat Amy's apartment near the campus. Beca and Chloe were inseparable that night. Chloe would wrap Beca's arm around her shoulder and the brunette didn't seem to mind._

_They decided to take a walk back to campus since Chloe wanted to. The night was quiet and all you could hear were the giggles of the two women. They were slightly drunk and they started talking about random stuff._

" _I didn't go to prom" Chloe said._

" _You're kidding." Beca looked at her with disbelief. Chloe shook her head while laughing. "Chloe Beale didn't go to prom. Of all people."_

" _Well, my grandfather died that night."_

_Beca stopped her tracks and Chloe stopped as well so she was facing her._

" _I'm sorry to hear that."_

" _It was a few years ago." Chloe's smile started to fade and there was silence between them. Beca thought of something to lighten up the mood. She took out her phone and started to play a song on it. Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical. Chloe gave her a confused look and Beca simply smiled at her._

" _Chloe Beale, can I have this dance?"_

_The redhead giggled lightly "You're crazy."_

" _Come on, you deserve at least a slow dance" Beca smiled genuinely._

" _In the middle of the street?"_

" _Why not?" Beca held out her hand and grinned at Chloe. Chloe's heart melted and it was everything she had thought it would be. She took the other girl's hand and placed her free hand on her shoulder. Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and they started waltzing to the beat of the song._

_The dance started out with bursts of laughter but when the song changed to Ed Sheeran's Tenerife Sea, the laughter faded and it was just comfortable silence. Chloe placed both hands on Beca's shoulders and Beca pulled her closer by the waist. Beca's heart sped up as she felt Chloe brush her fingers softly at the back of her neck._

" _Thank you, Beca" Chloe whispered._

_Beca smiled. She thought this would be the right time to tell her how she truly felt about her. Then she started to feel nervous all of a sudden._

" _I want to tell you something" Beca whispered._

" _What is it?" They stopped dancing and Chloe searched for Beca's eyes. And in that moment, Beca lost her confidence._

" _I…Um, I think you're beautiful" Beca let out a nervous laugh._

" _Well, you look beautiful too." Chloe smiled at her. That smile that made Beca melt._

" _I…was thinking...I mean, y'know" Beca scratched the back of her neck and started stuttering, "Is there by any chance that… y'know… um." She could've sworn she was going to have a panic attack._

_Chloe giggled and leaned in to kiss Beca on the cheek. Beca was surprised with the contact._

" _Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" She said after holding her breath for god knows how long._

" _Um." Chloe tilted her head and gave her a confused look._

" _But if you don't want to, it's fine. I mean, I understand that you don't want a relationship right now because of Tom. I totally-" Beca was cut off when she felt Chloe's lips on hers. Before she knew it, Beca kissed her back and she could feel Chloe smile into the kiss._

_Chloe pulled away a bit with a smile. She let their foreheads touch._

" _About damn time, Beca Mitchell."_

_She gave her another heartfelt kiss._

* * *

"I have to admit. I hated the idea that Chloe liked you but I know you make her happy. Seeing Chloe happy is what I want in the world" Aubrey said.

"She makes me happy, Aubrey. I'll do my best to do the same with her and Emily" Beca said whole-heartedly. The blonde smiled kindly in response as she knew Beca would do anything for her best friend.

"I'll be back after a few hours. Can I stay at your place? Emily is there, right? I need to check on her."

Aubrey nodded and quirked her eyebrow "Why don't you go home?"

"I won't go home without her" Beca turned her head to look at Chloe before leaving the room.


	4. Choices

Beca was working on a few mixes on her laptop. She wanted to make something for Chloe when she wakes up. The doctor told her that she might wake up one of these days and so she prepared herself. She felt relieved and worried at the same time.

She was listening to one of the mash-ups she made when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID and it was her boss. She answered the phone and quietly left the room.

"Yes, Mike?"

"Beca, Snoop Dogg wants to produce an album with you."

Beca paused for a moment, "Wha- How-"

"I got a call and he wants to produce a Christmas album. Are you in?"

Beca bit her bottom lip nervously, "Yeah, sure."

"Great. You need to get your ass in here this afternoon if you are in."

"I…" Beca took a deep breath and finally spoke, "I can't, Mike. My wife's life is in danger and I can't just leave her."

She could hear him let out a deep sigh, "Okay. I understand. You should know you just rejected an important client."

"Have Cynthia Rose do it. We pretty much think the same and I think she can pull it off."

"I'll talk to her. Beca, you need to come to work soon. You don't need to stay for long. Just talk to your clients and tell them what's up. They've been looking for you for almost a week now."

Beca sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

"Mitchell, just tell me if you can work at the moment. We have deadlines to meet and they're not waiting for you. I'll give the rest of your work to Luke."

Beca hesitated at first but there's only one thing on her mind right now. Chloe needs her. "Okay, I understand."

"Alright. Listen, I need to go," Then Mike hung up. Beca watched her screen fade to black and pursed her lips. She needed to choose between her career and Chloe. Of course, she would choose Chloe. She would always choose Chloe.

She went back inside and gazed at her beautiful wife. She kissed the top of her head and held her hand.

"I made a few mixes. I hope you'll like them. You'll hear Titanium a lot though," Beca laughed lightly and planted a kiss on her wife's cold hand.

"You look beautiful," Beca mumbled and continued gazing at her wife.

* * *

_-flashback-_

" _Chloe! I need to go now. They're looking for me. Do you need anything?" Beca shouted by the end of the staircase and waited for an answer from the redhead. Not getting a response, Beca went upstairs to check on her._

" _Babe?" Beca gently pushed open the door to their bedroom and saw Chloe lying in_ _bed with a tissue in hand. She sat beside her and rubbed her sides. "You alright?"_

" _Yeah," Chloe said with a congested voice, then sneezed._

" _Oh no, you're going to catch a fever," Beca placed a hand Chloe's forehead._

" _You should go to work I'll be fine," Chloe forced a smile and looked at Beca then sneezed again._

" _Let me take care of you. I'll just go to the store and buy your medicine."_

" _No, you need to go to work. I'll be okay. I'll just ask Aubrey to come over," Chloe sniffled._

" _Come on, I'm your wife. It's my job to take care of you," Beca kissed her temple and smiled. "Now you go rest and I'll make you soup when I get home from the store okay?"_

_Chloe smiled sweetly and cupped her cheek, "Thank you." Beca smiled and kissed her forehead then left to_ _the store._

_As promised when Beca got home, she immediately gave Chloe her medicine and made her way to the kitchen to make soup for her sick wife. When she was done, she placed the bowl and a long stemmed rose on a tray. She smiled to herself before going up to their bedroom._

_Just in time, Chloe was sitting up and was checking on her phone._

" _I made soup," Beca said proudly as she made her way inside, careful not to spill the soup._

" _Did you actually make that?" Chloe quirked her eyebrow in amusement._

" _Where do you think I was for the past two hours? I'm sorry it took that long," Beca gave her an apologetic look. She placed the tray on the bed and sat down facing the redhead._

" _I was asleep. It's okay." Chloe took the rose on the tray and lightly tapped it on Beca's nose, "This wasn't necessary."_

" _What? Am I not allowed to give my wife roses when she's sick?"_

_Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile, "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"_

_Beca leaned over for a kiss but Chloe stopped her, "You might get sick. Save that for_ _when I get better."_

" _Look, don't worry. It's just one kiss," Beca closed the gap between them and they both smiled into the kiss._

_One day later…._

_Beca sneezed the 9nth time. Chloe entered the room holding a tray with soup. She sat down beside Beca and fed her wife._

" _I told you to wait until I got better," Chloe shook her head in amusement._

_Beca smiled, "Totally worth it." Then she sneezed again._

* * *

Chloe's eyes fluttered open and her eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Her ears were buzzing at first then she slowly started to hear a muffled voice in between all that noise. After what seemed like forever, the voice became clear and clear.

"It's been days…Yeah…look, I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up…" She slightly turned her head and recognized the voice. She saw Beca talking on the phone. She took a deep breath and let out a light groan to call her wife's attention.

Beca stopped talking and quickly turned her head to Chloe who was already awake. She ended the call and made her way to the side of Chloe's bed and held her hand. "Oh my god, Chloe. Chloe sweetie, are you awake? Can you talk to me, Chloe?"

Tears rolled down from her eyes as she looked at Chloe who was simply looking back at her. She was happy to see those bright blue eyes again. Her free hand was caressing Chloe's cheeks sweetly. Her face looked as beautiful as always.

Chloe managed a smile and was happy to see Beca. She wanted to say something but words couldn't come out.

Beca continued caressing Chloe's cheeks, "I'm... I'm so sorry Chloe, please forgive me..." Her lips quivered as she started to cry again. She leaned forward to kiss her forehead and wrapped her arms around her wife. After a few minutes, she could feel Chloe's arm around her.

"It's okay, Becs" Chloe said softly. Beca pulled out of the hug gently and smiled. Chloe noticed the tired look on Beca's face and her eyes were swollen from crying for days. Chloe thought she was still the most beautiful woman in the world anyway. The redhead's hands fell on her sides faintly and Beca sat on the chair again, holding one of them. Their eyes were pierced together. That's when Beca noticed Chloe was on the verge of tears.

"Are you okay? Do you need pain relievers?" The brunette asked worriedly.

"Beca I... I can't feel your touch..." the redhead said, and tears started falling down her cheek. Beca looked at her for a moment and might have stopped breathing. She quickly made her way out and called Chloe's doctor.

The doctor came in with two nurses and Beca stood by to watch them. They were checking on Chloe and the doctor had mumbled something to the male nurse and he nodded. Beca noticed that they were fixing Chloe's bed and they started to roll her out of the room.

"Wait, where are you taking her?" She reached for her wife's hand but couldn't grab it. She started walking fast next to the doctor, demanding an explanation.

"Mrs. Beale had a bleeding inside her head in the accident. Don't worry this is nothing unexpected or dangerous. She is having sensitivity problems because of that bleeding. We are only taking her to the brain scan so we can check how the process of healing is developing. She will be back in her room soon. Please wait here."

Beca looked at her wife and saw how scared she was, "Chloe, everything is going to be okay. I'll be right here," Beca assured her and managed a smile. She stayed in her place and broke down to tears.

* * *

Hours felt like an eternity for Beca. She was staring into space when she noticed Chloe was being brought back to her room.

Beca immediately asked the doctor what was wrong and she listened carefully. He explained that everything was healing properly but it might take a few days before Chloe could fully recover from her sensitivity loss. He assured her that Chloe will get better. Beca nodded and thanked the doctor before he left the room. She walked to Chloe's bedside and forced a smile. There was comfortable silence. Beca took a chair and sat down.

"Emily?" Chloe asked in a soft voice.

"Aubrey and Craig are taking care of her," Beca saw Chloe's eyes were filled with tears too. Happy tears. Beca intertwined their fingers and squeezed her hand gently. "I just visited her yesterday, she's fine. She misses you though" Beca showed her most loving smile ever. In fact Chloe had already seen that smile in a few other occasions: Their wedding day and 15 months earlier, when she held their daughter in her arms for the first time.

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe's lips softly. "I love you" She whispered. She let their foreheads touch.

"I love you too" Chloe smiled and Beca watched her fall asleep. It didn't take long before Beca drifted to sleep holding Chloe's hand.


	5. Nobody said it was easy

Beca was sleeping with her head on her arms on Chloe's bed again, and a gentle squeeze on her shoulder woke her up. She groaned and stretched her sore back then slightly opened her one eye. Both of her eyes shot wide open and stood up when she noticed the two people smiling back at her. She fixed her hair and flattened her shirt then smiled.

"Oh! Hi...Mr. and Mrs. Beale. I didn't know you were coming this early." She stole glances at her watch and mentally kicked herself for falling asleep.

"It's alright, dear." Judy Beale said as she gave her daughter's wife a warm smile. Chloe was still fast asleep and Beca watched her in-laws take Chloe's hand.

"Erm... she also can't... she can't feel your touch." Beca then explained to Chloe's parents about her wife's sensitivity loss. "But the doctor said it's normal to have this kind of thing and it's not permanent."

Both Judy and Mark look at her with horrified eyes. They mumble incoherent things and look at Chloe and then at Beca again. Judy is about to cry and Mark hugs her tightly.

"I'll go get some coffee," Beca said as she exited Chloe's room to give the family some alone time together.

* * *

_-flashback-_

" _What if they don't like me?" Beca asked worriedly. She gripped at the steering wheel and waited for the traffic light to go green._

_Chloe let out a giggle, "I love you and I'm sure they'll love you too." She placed a hand on Beca's thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze._

" _I'll probably be uncomfortable and come up with stupid jokes."_

" _Your jokes aren't stupid."_

" _I've never been in this kind of social situation. This is the kind of stuff I want to avoid. I'll die in embarrassment."_

_Chloe was about to speak and stopped, "You're right. Remember Kommissar?"_

_Beca rolled her eyes and remembered the embarrassing moments with the captain of the German acapella group. She really found the tall blonde attractive and she failed trying to insult her_ _that she ended up complimenting the captain's beauty._

" _Are we really going to talk about this right now?"_

_Chloe just laughed. She loved teasing Beca. "It's okay if you compliment my mom."_

" _Okay, so I'd be like…'Hey Mrs. Beale, you have a great daughter and she's totally great in bed too'," Beca smirked and that earned a playful slap from the redhead._

" _Tell that to her and she'll be asking full details. So don't start that conversation with her if you want to avoid awkward situations."_

" _Jeez, like mother like daughter. I bet her lady jam is a Madonna song."_

" _Behave," Chloe said after slapping Beca's arm. She looked at her window and said, "Oh great. We're here."_

" _And here it goes," Beca muttered. She looked out Chloe's window and saw a redheaded woman who looks like an older version of Chloe and a brunette man. Chloe told them to wait before turning her head back to Beca._

" _Before we go out, I have one last question for you."_

" _What?"_

_Chloe took a deep breath and said. "Move in with me?" She held Beca's arm gently and gave her a hopeful look._

_Beca furrowed her eyebrows and looked out the window, "Here?"_

_Chloe giggled, "No, silly. Let's move in together when we get back."_

_Beca smiled and cupped her girlfriend's cheek, "I thought we already moved in together? You have my stuff in your apartment."_

" _Yeah, you didn't actually leave them."_

" _I knew someone took my hoodie and leather jacket," Beca narrowed her eyes at the redhead who leaned forward to kiss her on the lips._

" _So what do you think?"_

" _Sure," Beca smiled and Chloe kissed her passionately on the lips._

" _Let's go before my mom walks over here," Chloe said after pulling away. Beca simply chuckled and watched Chloe go out of the car. Just in time when Mrs. Beale pulled her in for a hug._

_Beca took a deep breath and gave herself a mental note to keep it cool. She went out of the car and smiled at the older redhead._

" _Hi, you must be Beca." Mrs. Beale said with a sweet smile._

" _Mitchell. Beca Mitchell. Pleased_ _to meet you," Beca chuckled nervously. She shook the other woman's hand. Mrs. Beale simply laughed in response and invited them inside._

_Dinner went well and Beca is surprisingly having a great time. Chloe would hold her hand under the table and give it a reassuring squeeze from time to time._

" _So Beca, I heard you just got a job as a music producer," Judy stated as she took a bite of her apple pie._

_Beca swallowed the food in her mouth before speaking, "Yes, I…uh…I'll be working…at Residual Heat and I'm really stoked to be starting on Monday." She smiled and looked at the confused looks coming from Chloe's parents. Chloe raised her eyebrow and tried to suppress a smile "I mean, I'm excited to start on Monday." Beca said._

" _That's sounds exciting. You get to meet famous artists," Mr. Beale said._

_Beca simply nodded in response. Mr. Beale excused himself to go to the restroom. There was a moment of silence around the table and Chloe decided to say something, "Dinner was so good, Mom. I missed your apple pie."_

" _Thank you, sweetheart."_

" _And I can't help but notice how nice your sweater looks, Mrs. Beale," Beca added. Judy smiled at the compliment and Beca continued, "It's so beautiful and tight…"_

_The older redhead quirked her eyebrow and Beca widened her eyes at what she just said, "It's…um…It's not that….oh my god. I should've just said how good the chicken was." She said in a low voice._

_Judy and Chloe looked at each other and laughed. Beca simply looked at the redheads in confusion, "I wish I could just turn into a fly and just fly somewhere away from here."_

_After finishing their dessert, Beca and Chloe got ready for bed. Beca wanted to kick herself for coming up with the things she said. She knew this was coming anyway._

" _We should've made a script or something. God, that was embarrassing," Beca sighed in exasperation._

_Chloe simply giggled in response and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, "I like it when you're awkward and nervous."_

" _Seriously, what do you see in me? I'm a creep. And for the record, I only said that your mom's sweater was tight because I wanted to ask if she was working out or…"_

_Chloe pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Beca looked down and sighed, "I should stop. I'm the worst."_

" _No, you're not. Just be your charming self. And not your awkward self."_

" _Yeah I can do that. I'm likeable and charming," Beca smirked as she snaked her arms around Chloe's waist._

" _And babe? Please don't try to be funny."_

" _I'm not trying to-"_

_Chloe giggled and pulled the brunette closer, "You're an idiot." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss Beca passionately on the lips._

* * *

_One week later…_

The doctor entered Chloe's room. Beca, who was taking a nap, jumped on her seat when she heard the door shut. She rubbed her eyes and saw the doctor who examined Chloe. _Jeez, why do these people come when she's asleep?_

Beca fixed herself and walked towards Chloe's bed.

"How are you feeling, Chloe?" The doctor asked.

"My head doesn't hurt anymore. I still don't understand why I can't feel anything. I thought this was only temporary."

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows and took out his pen and wrote down something on his clipboard. "Can you feel this?" The doctor asked touching her left hand. Nothing. When he touched her right hand though, she felt a tickling effect. "You seem to be recovering only right side sensitivity..." He wrote more things down with a concerned look.

Chloe nodded. Beca continued listening to the conversation between the doctor and Chloe. She felt worried about her wife. She could read from the doctor's face that this was bad news.

"We'll run a few tests for this week. For the meantime, take all the rest you need," He gave her a reassuring smile before turning to look at Beca, "May I speak with you?

Beca nodded and they both head outside the room. The doctor cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mrs., I've mentioned before that your wife's sensitivity loss was temporary."

"Yes."

"Oftentimes, it would only take a week for a patient to recover from this short-term loss."

"So what are you saying?"

The doctor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Your wife might experience long-term sensitivity loss on the left side of the body. I will recheck her brain scan and conduct a few tests. She can't start the rehab exercises for her broken thigh until she is able to feel properly of course" The doctor scratched his head thoughtful. "As for the broken ribs, they are healing well and we'll start the breathing exercises with the nurse today. We don't want her to get pneumonia for not breathing well..." He stopped and tried a reassuring smile again.

Beca gasped and was still trying to process everything. Chloe is awake but she couldn't afford to watch her wife suffer like this.

"Please do everything you can to make her better."

"We will. Now excuse me, I need to check on another patient." The doctor gave her a nod and walked away. Beca muttered a 'thank you.'

She stood there, speechless. She didn't know how to tell Chloe about everything. She didn't know where to start. She felt her world slowly crumbling. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed as she thought of how to tell her wife about the possibility that she'll be paralyzed for a long time. But she needed to stay strong…for Chloe.


	6. Frustration shouldn't be handled alone

"Anything you want to drink, Chloe?" Aubrey asked from the kitchen. She placed the kettle filled with water on the stove.

"I'm good, Aubrey," Chloe replied. She's in the living room with Emily sitting on her lap. It had been five days since she got home from the hospital. Chloe didn't want to stay there forever because she couldn't stand the lonely place. She insisted in going home and the doctor advised that she should have at least someone to be with her.

Aubrey came back from the kitchen holding a cup of tea, "So how's Beca?" She sat down beside Chloe who was brushing Emily's hair.

"Well, she's been busy with work but she makes sure to be home as early as possible."

"It's good that she's taking care of you." Aubrey smiled sweetly.

"Yeah," Chloe let out a small smile and kissed the top of Emily's head.

Chloe couldn't do much with a broken leg and healing ribs, not to mention the lack of sensitivity on the left part of her body. Beca was there to help her…well, all the time.

The brunette would call her every after 10 minutes to check up on her. Good thing, Aubrey was there so Beca had felt somewhat secured. Chloe had to admit it was sweet but she just didn't like it when Beca treats her like she was fragile. She didn't want to feel like a burden to her wife.

Aubrey had to leave early that afternoon because she still needed to stop by the grocery store. Beca was on her way home anyway. Chloe was still holding Emily on her lap, singing to her. Emily made her feel stronger and capable of doing many things by herself despite her condition. Besides Chloe missed her daughter so much during her stay at the hospital and she was so glad when Aubrey brought her back home that day. Chloe was so focused on the baby's beautiful brown hair and blue eyes that she didn't notice Beca had finally arrived home.

Beca cleared her throat to call the redhead's attention, "Hey there, my favorite girls. How are you feeling, Chloe?" She remained standing by the doorframe.

Chloe greeted her with a tired smile."Hey Becs. Nothing much happened the past 10 minutes after you called. I'm fine." She took a deep breath and forced a smile despite her throbbing headache. "Can you hold Emily for a sec? I need the toilet," Chloe added handing the baby to Beca.

Beca immediately dropped her things and made her way to get Emily. But then she left the baby on the colorful mat on the floor as she reached out for Chloe.

"I'm fine, Beca. I can stand up alone and help myself with these crutches. We bought them for a reason."

"But you can't-"

"I fucking know I can't feel with this hand, ok? But it works anyway. See?" Chloe said while showing Beca how she could slowly manage to walk. "If I need help, I'll call you. Now please stay with Emily, she missed you."

Beca didn't say anything and just stood there watching Chloe leave the room slowly. It was understandable that her wife had to feel this way, she thought. It must be frustrating to spend that much time on bed and not being able to do many things you would do in a normal life and what was worse, also worried about how long this was going to last. Maybe Chloe needed more support from her, maybe she had to set the timer every five minutes instead of ten... maybe she should bring the laptop to the room again even though Chloe said she should work from the living room...She just wanted Chloe to be comfortable as much as possible and make sure she's okay.

The chain of thought was interrupted by little Emily grabbing her leg with a cheeky smile she couldn't ignore. Letting out her baby-talking voice, Beca knelt down in front of her daughter and tickled her. She grinned when she heard Emily's adorable giggles.

Emily was a fast learner and started her attempts of tickling her mum back. Beca laughed out loud because of her daughter's clever behavior. Suddenly, a loud thud coming from the kitchen startled them.

"Chloe?" Beca called out loudly while walking briskly towards the source of the noise. She found Chloe leaning on her right elbow on the kitchen counter trying to keep the broken leg in the air. Her left arm was reaching hopelessly for the fallen crutches. When she saw Beca, Chloe rolled her eyes annoyingly and let out a groan.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Beca asked while helping Chloe sit on the chair she pulled out for her.

"I just left the crutches next to me for a moment to grab my mug. I didn't think they would slide down." Chloe covered her face with the right headache was really killing her.

Beca let out a sharp sigh, "Why didn't you ask-"

"Oh stop it, Beca! I wanted to make myself some coffee, I can do that. You don't have to do every single thing for me!" Chloe stated angrily.

Beca was caught off guard with the sudden reaction from the redhead. "Look, I know-"

"You know what?" Chloe clenched her jaw and looked away from the brunette. She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just had a rough day and I have a bad headache."

There was silence between them. Both didn't know what to say to each other. Beca scratched the back of her neck before speaking.

"Chloe, I just want you to know that I'm doing my best to take care of you. I'm sorry that you felt that way."

"I know. I just don't want to feel like a burden to you. I can do things on my own, Becs." Chloe held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Beca looked back at her baby blue eyes, "I'm just worried, okay?"

"You don't have to be worried. If it makes you feel better, I'll have my mom to stay here while you're out for work."

Beca let out a small smile and nodded in agreement. She leaned forward to kiss her wife on the forehead.

* * *

_\- Flashback -_

_Chloe was struggling to unlock the door to their apartment. She was carrying the bag of groceries in one arm and her purse on the other. When she had successfully unlocked the door, she was met by complete darkness. She searched for the lights and saw the empty bottles of beer on the table and the chair was facing down on the ground. She also noticed the mess in the living room and Beca's laptop was left open._

_"_ _Beca?" She called out in a soft voice. She looked around their small apartment and after a couple of minutes Beca came out from one of the rooms. She had messy hair and red eyes. Chloe could tell she had just cried. "Beca, what's wrong?"_

_Beca just walked to the kitchen and searched for another bottle of beer in the refrigerator. She let out a huff when she realized they had run out of beer. She took a bottle of water instead and shut the refrigerator door._

_Chloe watched her open the bottle but the brunette wouldn't look at her. "Beca, what happened?" She asked in a soft voice._

_Beca just shook her head and carried on drinking her water. Chloe sighed and stood in front of her, "Babe, come on. Tell me what's wrong."_

_"_ _I'm never going to get that job. I've been waiting for almost two years and still nothing," Beca said in a stern voice._

_"_ _Beca, just be pa-"_

_"_ _I have been patient, Chloe! I'm sick and tired of trying!" Beca cut her off with a raised voice._

_Chloe was taken a back. Beca just glared at her, "I showed my demos to Creative Sound Records and you know what they said? They said I don't have the potential. They think that any kid can create those demos I made. I'll never be good enough." Tears fell from her eyes and she started crying. She quickly wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She noticed Chloe was still standing there, staring at her. She looked down from her gaze and apologized. "Look, I'm sorry if I shouted. I just-"_

_"_ _No, I understand. It's fine," Chloe said with a sympathetic voice. She cupped the girl's cheek and wiped away her tears with her thumb. Beca's eyes remained staring on the floor. "Beca, look at me."_

_Beca slightly raised her gaze but she wouldn't look at Chloe. The redhead lightly lifted her head so the brunette was looking at her._

_Chloe looked into those sad dark blue eyes and said, "Screw those, Creative Sound Records people. There are like thousands of record labels around. Don't stop there, Becs. Your music is amazing just like you. I believe that you'll become one of the greatest music producers."_

_"_ _But what if-"_

_"_ _Shh! Those 'What if's' won't help you. I'll always be here to support you. Who knows? Maybe that Residual Heat will call tomorrow or one of these days. You'll never know."_

_Beca just sighed in response and sniffed. "I just want to go to bed."_

_"_ _You want me to come with you?"_

_"_ _Yes, please." With that, they made their way to their bedroom hand in hand._

_Beca was lying next to Chloe and they were facing each other. The brunette closed her eyes and Chloe brushed her lips against her forehead._

_"_ _Thank you," Beca mumbled but her eyes were still closed._

_"_ _For what?" Chloe planted another kiss and let her forehead touch Beca's._

_"_ _For believing in me," Beca said faintly and she drifted off the sleep. Chloe smiled and kissed the tip of her nose._

* * *

Beca was constantly checking her phone to see if Chloe had called or texted her but there were no new messages. To be honest, Beca couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. She almost lost Chloe, the love of her life, and she couldn't let that happen again. She wanted to make up for her absence in the family. She felt bad about their small fight last night and she knows to herself that she's trying her best but it seems like it wasn't enough.

She sighed deeply and looked up to her boss who let out a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked as she slipped her phone in her pocket. Mike was discussing something about someone who was going to produce an album but Beca had completely zoned out.

"I thought so," Mike shook his head and made his way behind his desk. "Beca, we need to talk."

"I'm sorry. I zoned out."

"Beca, I know you are struggling with Chloe but we also need you here. Your clients are leaving one by one. They're not willing to wait anymore."

"Just give me another chance," Beca pleaded.

Mike let out a deep sigh, "I've already given you enough, Beca. It's not working out anymore."

Beca slightly frowned, "What are you saying?"

"I really don't want this to happen but you would often leave within work hours and cancel your meetings."

Beca bit her bottom lip nervously and nodded, "I understand. It won't happen again, boss."

"Better not happen again. You're one of the best around here and I'd hate to see you go."

Beca gave him a sad smile before leaving his office. When she walked inside her office, she plopped on her chair and took a deep breath. She's being forced to choose between her career and family again… how could she take care of her family without a job?


	7. The first and last choice

Driving back home Beca's mind was spinning but her signature smirk was showing off on her face. She knew that this was the right thing to do. She had quit her job for some reason. She couldn't afford to live like this. She loved her job but she had to sacrifice her time with her family. After all, she got another job offer from Luke –yes, the station manager from Barden owns a radio station- where she had flexible time and Luke is a family man and understands her situation. She knows she has to start all over again but there's always sunshine after a storm, right?

This thought brought memories to her head which made her smile even brighter. Beca turned on the stereo and it played _For the First Time by The Script_. Relaxing on the driver's seat she let those good memories flow.

* * *

_Beca looked out of the window, frustrated. The sky was gray and it was raining so hard that it would seem like it will never stop._

_"_ _What the hell, the weather guy said it's going to be a sunny day!" Beca said turning to face the woman in the room, throwing her hands in the air._

_"_ _Relax, maybe it will stop soon... or we can do the wedding indoors" Stacie said trying to calm her friend down._

_"_ _Stacie! It's my 've planned it outside because Chloe loved the garden. She already imagined it and all... Stupid storm!" Beca said in a raised voice. She flinched at the loud thunder._

_"_ _Just keep your hopes up, Becs. Get your ass here and let me do your make-up! We're going to be late!" Stacie chided. And Beca plopped down the couch with crossed arms._

_Turns out, the rain suddenly stopped while they were waiting for Chloe to arrive. That's when they started the ceremony. The wedding organizer made sure that everything was in order and they have restored all the decorations. The bridesmaids and groomsmen had all lined up._

_Beca was wearing a simple but elegant white dress and her wavy brown hair was down. She had never felt so nervous in her entire life. Who knew walking down the aisle would be this scary?_

_"_ _You nervous?" Dr. Mitchell asked as he stood beside his daughter._

_Beca let out a nervous laugh and forced a smile, "A little bit."_

_"_ _You don't have to be nervous. You're marrying Chloe," Dr. Mitchell said with a reassuring smile. Beca took a deep breath and smiled in response. She felt a bit relaxed and they walked down the aisle. Beca looked around and smiled at the people whose eyes were on them. She gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek and stood by the altar. She watched the bridesmaids with their groomsmen. She saw Jesse, her bestman, and Aubrey, Chloe's bridesmaid, walked down and smiled at her. She also saw the other Bellas with their respective partners. Slow romantic music was being played in the background but it slowly shifted to a piano cover of Stolen by Dashboard Confessional._

_Everyone stood up and at the end of the aisle, Beca's jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful redhead in a gorgeous wedding gown smiling back at her. She watched her in awe and they locked eyes as Chloe held her father's arm closer. Chloe giggled a bit when she saw Beca wiping a tear from her eye. She didn't realize until there were tears of joy escaping from her eyes as well. She slowly walked down the aisle and couldn't keep her eyes off of Beca who was smiling brightly._

_Once Chloe reached the altar, Beca had intertwined their arms and said, "I'm so lucky I'm marrying you."_

_"_ _I love you," Chloe said._

_"_ _I love you too."_

_They continued with the ceremony and they had exchanged funny vows that made the crowd chuckle. But of course, it was mixed with heartfelt words in the end._

_"_ _Chloe," Beca began, "I promise I will not put back an empty carton of milk back in the fridge. But I can't promise you that I will stop sticking some of my hair on the bathroom walls." That earned a light laugh from the crowd and Chloe but Beca continued, "I know promise is a big word and I will keep my promises. I promise to never stop loving you for the rest of my life. I'll always be there for you through the good times and the bad. You complete me and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you so much." She smiled lovingly at Chloe and the redhead began with hers._

_"_ _Beca, from the moment I barged in your shower," Beca let out a terrified look and blushed while the crowd just chuckled. Chloe continued, "I already fell in love with you. I know it took us years to finally realize that we were made for each other. I will never forget the time when you asked me to dance with you in the middle of the street. It was an unforgettable and the happiest moment of my life. I can't wait to make more memories with you for the next few minutes. I will always love you and support you no matter what happens."_

_After the exchanging of rings, the minister had announced them wife and wife._

_The reception was held at the same venue. Chloe had changed into a more comfortable white dress. Everyone had congratulated them and Jesse had prepared a speech for the toast. Dr. Mitchell had also made a very emotional speech and had wished the newly-wed all the best. After that, Beca and Chloe had their first dance as a married couple._

_You and Me by Lifehouse started to play. Chloe placed an arm on Beca's shoulder and the brunette wrapped an arm around her waist then held her free hand. Beca had been making comments about her father's speech and kept denying that she cried but Chloe just kept teasing her. Beca also kept telling her how beautiful her wife looked and how she's lucky to be in love with her. Chloe kissed her cheek a few times and rested her chin on Beca's shoulder. They started dancing in a slower pace and just got lost in the moment._

_"_ _Chloe, I promise you, now and forever. You will always be my first choice," Beca whispered in her ear and kissed her hand. She pulled away and she saw Chloe's eyes were full of beautiful blue eyes shining so happily, Beca leaned in for a gentle kiss to seal the deal._

* * *

Beca had parked the car in the garage and got out of the car along with her stuff. She walked briskly to the front door and held the knob for a moment. A shade of sadness crossed Beca's face quickly but she recovered the determination. She hadn't been able to keep that promise she made during their first dance as a couple. And now, she will keep that promise. She wants to see Chloe's blue eyes happy, all the time, from now on. She took a deep breath before unlocking the door.

"Chlo, I'm home!" She shouted as she closed the door behind her. She placed the keys on the table and removed her jacket. She made her way to the living room where she saw Chloe sitting on the couch right where she had left her. Her wife was surprised to see her. She gave her a sad smile in response.

"Beca?" Chloe asked and gave her a questioning look. "Why are you home this early? Is everything ok?"

The brunette dropped her bag on the table and picked up Emily in her arms before sitting on the couch next to Chloe.

"Hey babe" Beca greeted leaning in for a sweet kiss on the lips

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked in a soft voice, concerned.

Beca kissed her daughter's cheek before letting her go and play on the floor again. Then she turned to her wife and sighed.

"I quit my job," Beca simply said.

"You, what?" Chloe widened her eyes in surprise. She slightly glared at her and didn't know how to respond. "Why?"

"I did, honey" Beca held Chloe's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "I realized I don't want to live like this, being forced to choose over my career and my family... I don't mind losing my job. Luke offered me a new one. I don't want to lose you. And I did make a promise you'll always be my first choice. Well, you and Emily." Beca shrugged and smiled sweetly. Chloe's eyes filled with tears and a wide smile formed in her face too.

"Beca... do that again" Chloe whispered.

"What? Do what?" Beca was now confused.

"Squeeze my hand again," Chloe whispered even softer while a lonely tear left her eye.

Beca obeyed swallowing hard, her eyes fixed on Chloe's. She was still confused.

"I can feel it," The redhead said simply, keeping a bright smile.

"Oh my God, Chloe!" Beca exclaimed, and hugged her wife tightly. Chloe slowly slid her arms around her wife. Beca kissed her temple.

She will never let her go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grapefruit Beca, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you so much for writing with me and doing it so amazingly.


End file.
